


Jealousy Becomes You

by TriniJanJan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Jealous Scott, Pack Dynamics, Scira Fight, Thunder Kitsune, Wild Kitsune, blast from the past, pack scheming, scira - Freeform, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniJanJan/pseuds/TriniJanJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a blast from the past comes calling in Beacon Hills, things get shaken up for our favourite alpha and his kitsune. Scott lets his jealousy get the better of him, and ends up doing things that are completely out of character. Unfortunately for Scott, Kira isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Blast From The Past

The clock had just chimed on two o’clock when Noshiko heard the doorbell. She smiled to herself because as always, he was on time. She often found herself wondering at how they got to this point, but if anything these nine hundred years have taught her it’s that if you live long enough you will see just about anything. 

Ever since Kira went off with the skinwalkers she and Scott had spent increasing amounts of time together. At first he mainly came over to see Ken, who just adores that boy. But after a few weeks they began talking more and soon Scott’s visits were something she greatly looked forward to.

It was the start of the second month that Kira had been gone when Scott first approached her about various combat techniques and weapons. His curiosity was appreciated, but even she was surprised when he asked her to help him train, to help him improve his combat skills. She had been a warrior back in Japan many centuries ago, so it wasn’t just her kitsune abilities that made her formidable. There was much she could teach him but she wondered if maybe he was too old to start training. Not to mention, if he would take it seriously and dedicate himself. She was pleasantly surprised to find him a dedicated and hardworking student, picking things up quickly and improvising moves and techniques to suit his wolf abilities.

As she answered the door and welcomed the young alpha in, Noshiko admitted to herself that if she had a son she would have liked him to be like Scott. Ok fine, she wishes she had a son like Scott. She would just have to settle for the next best thing, she smiled to herself. He truly is a wonderful boy, with a good heart, loyal to a fault and very much in love with her daughter. She could not have picked a better mate for Kira if she had chosen him herself.

She would be the first to admit though, she was not enthusiastic about her only child being involved with a werewolf. As she said to them early on, foxes and wolves tend not to get along. Actually, in some cases that was a bloody understatement. There were whole clans at war back in Japan because of it. Yet here she was training a wolf in combat techniques, helping him become even more dangerous to her and her kind. And after four months of training he was turning into a formidable fighter. They had their training sessions in secret, during the day when both her husband and daughter were out at the school. Scott had several free periods during the week and where they lasted more than an hour he would come over to train during those times.

They headed to the backyard, where she set up various mats and equipment, and Scott got himself ready. This time however, she didn’t give him the chance. She attacked him with a bokken (Japanese wooden sword used for training) from behind, but damn his wolf senses, he was ready for her. He probably picked up the increased beating of her heart when she was preparing to attack. And so they went at it for about 45 minutes, with Scott getting his bokken and going hand to hand with her for a time.

After that it was back to school for one last class, then preparations for his date with Kira tomorrow. They never got to celebrate her birthday as she was out in the desert with the skinwalkers, and Scott wanted to do something for her now. He really hoped she liked the gift he got her. And that it wouldn’t rain.

*********

"So where are we going?" Kira shouted above the noise of the motorcycle, as she sat behind Scott, holding on.

"You'll see when we get there!" Scott answered with a laugh, thoroughly enjoying surprising his girl. He was taking her out to Lookout Point and had already been there for a couple hours earlier on to set things up. It was almost dusk and the plan was to watch the sunset together, while enjoying the picnic he set up. Then he was going to give her his gift.

About twenty minutes later they finally got to the spot. As Scott killed the engine on his bike he could already hear Kira's reaction to what she was seeing. There was a picnic set up down near the cliff edge, with candles and lanterns placed all over the site for when the sun went down, lots of flowers, some cushions scattered on the picnic blanket, a picnic basket and cooler. It looked like something from a postcard. Once he parked the bike, Scott turned to Kira with a happy smile on his face. Kira herself was positively beaming at him and stretched up to give him a kiss.

"I absolutely love it! This is so beautiful. But what's the occasion?" Kira asked, eyes still taking in the beautiful setting as they walked hand in hand to the picnic site.

"Well, we never got a chance to celebrate your birthday, with you being gone. So even though we're a few months late I thought we'd celebrate tonight." Scott answered with a smile.

That earned him another kiss as Kira pulled him to a stop and threw her arms around his neck. She broke off the kiss seconds later to pull him by the hand as she ran the rest of the way to the picnic. They settled in among the cushions and while Kira took in the view Scott got busy getting some stuff out the basket. Kira giggled when she saw the bottle of wine come out the cooler and Scott produced two glasses. Soon they were all settled in, munching on strawberries and whipped cream, sipping on wine, and taking in a truly beautiful sunset.

"I have something for you." Scott said, after lighting the candles and lanterns around the site.

"Really?" Kira responded distractedly, as she was still looking around at how beautiful everything looked now that the candles and lanterns had been lit.

"Yep. Here." Scott said as he handed her a small gift wrapped box, before settling down to sit behind her so that his legs were on either side of her.

Kira leaned back and gave him a kiss as she accepted the gift. She told herself she didn't care what the gift was, she was just happy that Scott had given her one. Especially after he organised this beautiful picnic tonight. But excitement eventually got to her as she took off the wrapping to find a dark blue rectangular box. She glanced at Scott, who was watching her with a contented smile on his face, before removing the lid. Inside was a silver link chain with a beautiful circular silver pendant, about the size of a quarter.

"Oh Scott...it's so beautiful." She said with a beaming smile, before noticing the raised design on the pendant. "Wait...what's this? It's a...a...wolf." she said before leaning in to give him a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips.

"You're welcome." he said before stealing another kiss. "See? It's a wolf howling, inside the symbol for my pack. Now you've got something that shows you belong to the McCall pack, to me." He said with a smile. "Here, let me..."

He took the chain out and put it on for her, kissing the side of her neck when he was finished before saying "Happy eighteenth birthday Kira."

"This is the best birthday ever." Kira whispered contentedly, leaning back into Scott and enjoying the view and the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She really did have the best boyfriend ever, she thought to herself.

Something she would come to have serious doubts about in just a few days...

**********

Kira was just finishing off her assignment for History class when her mom walked in her room.

“Kira, you’ll never guess who just called…Kimiko! She and Stephen are out here on the west coast to look at colleges for Brian. Isn’t that great?” Noshiko was all excited.

“Hey that is great news. I haven’t seen Brian since we left New York.” Kira replied, while feeling a little guilty that she hadn’t kept in touch much with her childhood friend. “When are they coming?”

“Well they’re already here. She wanted to surprise me, silly woman. Anyway they should be here for dinner in another couple hours. So wear something nice.” Noshiko instructed as she walked back out the door.

Just over two hours later the doorbell rang and several seconds later Kira heard the excited chatter of her mother and her friend Kimiko. By the time she reached the living room the entire group was already in there, and everyone turned to look at her when she entered.

“Oh my goodness! You look so beautiful Kira. Doesn’t she look beautiful Brian?” Kimiko exclaimed, as she came forward to embrace Kira in a delicate hug.

“Yeah, she does.” Brian responded softly, not making any move towards Kira, but rather standing there staring at her strangely. “How are you Kira?”

“Hey Brian, it’s so good to see you!” Kira said excitedly, as she came forward to give her old friend a hug.

Then she embraced his dad Stephen briefly before turning back to Brian to chat, while the adults got on with their conversation. She and Brian had been friends for as long as she could remember, mainly because their mothers were friends and so they saw each other often growing up. By the end of middle school however, as she made more friends and reached the age where girls tend to stick together, they had drifted apart somewhat.

Brian Hamilton was quite good looking, Kira had always thought so. He was even more so now to be honest, having grown more into his features during the two years she had been in Beacon Hills. He was taller than her (wasn’t everybody lol) with rather exotic features that told of his mixed Japanese and American heritage. Unlike most Japanese heritage kids Brian didn’t have black hair, but rather a light brown that had lighter highlights in the sunlight, along with light brown eyes. Yes he was quite good looking, Kira thought to herself, and if she didn’t consider him to be like her cousin she would have gone for him long ago. As it is she wasn’t interested in him growing up, and now that she was with Scott she could honestly say thank god she wasn’t.

As they sat having dinner talk eventually turned to Brian’s search for colleges. Kira did find it a little odd that he would want to come out west to go to college, as all his family and friends were back in New York and the East Coast. But maybe he wanted to branch out and try something different. She could totally understand that. She told his parents about her plans to attend UC Davis, and even joined in with suggestions about which colleges Brian should have a look at.

At the end of the visit Brian hung back a bit while their parents were busy chatting near the Hamiltons’ car. As he brought her up to speed on all the goings on at their old school Kira found herself laughing and truly enjoying hanging out with Brian.

“So if you’re not doing anything tomorrow maybe we can hang out…?” Brian asked, while signalling to his parents that he was coming.

“Sure that sounds cool.” Kira answered.

“Ok great! I should be out most of the day but I can check in with you and see how things go.” Brian responded enthusiastically, while backing away towards the waiting car.

“Ok, see you tomorrow. Bye.” Kira said, as she and her parents stood before their house waving the Hamiltons goodbye.

********

Kira was just coming out of English class, heading into the lunch break when her dad caught up with her.

“Kira wait.” Ken said as he rushed towards Kira. “Just wanted to let you know, Brian is here to see you. I told him to wait for you out in the courtyard.”

“Oh. Ok.” Kira said somewhat surprised. Why would Brian be here at her school? Then again he did say he would let her know how things were going, if they could hang out tonight. “Ok I’ll go see him now. Thanks Dad.” Kira said as she headed towards the courtyard.

“Hey Brian!” Kira called out when she saw Brian standing near a table in the courtyard.

“Hi Kira. Hope you don’t mind…? I had some time to kill so thought I’d come see you, maybe finalize plans for tonight.” Brian told her, uncharacteristically giving her a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

“Hey that’s ok, it’s just a surprise to see you here. Anyway, what did you want to do later?”

“Well do you have a bowling alley around here? I was thinking we could get some dinner then maybe some bowling…?” Brian suggested, looking awfully hopeful.

“Um, yeah, there is one downtown. And they have a really cool diner next door.” Kira said, while trying to remember if she had made any plans for tonight, as Brian’s idea meant a night out, which was more than she had thought of when she agreed to “hang out”.

Brian looked like he was about to say something else when his eyes caught on the pendant Kira had on, the one Scott had given her over the weekend. 

His brow furrowed a bit and he glanced back at her face before really looking at it. “Hey, that’s an unusual pendant. Is that a…wolf?” Brian finally said. After Kira responded with a nod, smiling, he asked in an odd voice “Why would you wear a wolf around your neck?”

Kira’s smile dimmed a bit. “It was a gift from my boyfriend. Isn’t it beautiful?” She answered, as Brian took the pendant between his fingers and looked down at it.

“Boyfriend?” Now Brian was actually frowning. “I didn’t realize you had a boyfriend.”

********

As Scott and Stiles made their way out of Economics class, they ran into Liam and Mason, and they all made their out to the courtyard for their usual lunch hang out. On the way talk soon turned to the upcoming lacrosse game, which always seemed to bring out an extra dose of sarcasm from Stiles. They all stopped just before the entrance to the courtyard, cracking up in laughter at a particularly cutting remark Liam made about Stiles lacrosse skills (he had none), with Liam being the only one actually facing the courtyard.

“Hey, who’s that talking to Kira?” Liam asked, pointing in the general direction with his chin. They all looked out into the yard to see what he was talking about, with Scott actually having to turn around, just in time to see the guy place a kiss on Kira’s cheek.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him before.” Scott finally said distractedly before turning completely around. A few seconds later as he saw the guy finger the pendant around Kira’s neck, he just started walking towards them, brows pulled down low.

“Shit.” Stiles mumbled under his breath before he followed, nudging Liam as he passed him. Liam smelled...something coming from Scott but couldn't place it. But the nudge caused him to snap out of it, and he and Mason hustled to catch up to Stiles, and Scott. He watched as Scott walked up to Kira and placed an arm around her shoulders, like he normally does.

"Hey babe, who's this?" Scott asked Kira with a small smile, after kissing her forehead in greeting. Through it all he was yet to take his eyes from the stranger's face since he first laid eyes on him.

"Oh hi! This is my friend Brian, from back in NY." Kira explained as she looked up at Scott with a brilliant smile. "Brian this is my boyfriend, Scott."

Brian didn't say anything or smile but sort of nodded at Scott. If anything the frown he wore when she said Scott gave her the necklace only deepened, and he openly stared at Scott's hand firmly holding Kira's shoulder.

"So you're from NY. You just visiting?" Scott asked Brian, the same small smile on his face.

"Uh yes, my parents and I are looking at colleges out here." Brian answered, the frown gone to be replaced by a thoughtful expression as he looked Scott in the eye. "And of course to see Kira and her parents."

"Oooooh so you're thinking of coming out on the West Coast to go to college. What made you think of a college out here?" Scott said, now biting his lip and narrowing his eyes a bit.

Kira was looking between the two of them, kinda confused. Scott was acting friendly enough but she could sense he wasn’t really. Actually Scott was behaving kind of weird.

"Oh lots of things. I mean, after living in the East for so long it would be cool to experience something different. Besides it's not like I don't know anyone out here." Brian replied with a smirk.

"Uh huh, I see." Scott responded in a distracted manner, smiling except for his eyes which were fixed on Brian's, who was frowning again as he took in the rest of the pack now gathered behind Scott. His eyes darted back to Scott’s and he looked like he was confused, trying to figure something out.

"Oh my God! You're a wolf!" Brian suddenly exclaimed, taking a step back, eyes glowing bright orange and darting between Scott and Kira.

Scott took in Brian's eyes. "And you're a kitsune."

“Brian, I didn’t know….” Kira finally said after the initial shock started to wear off. “How long have you known?”

"Kira! He's a wolf! Did you know he's a wolf? How can you be with a wolf?" Brian exclaimed in a fierce whisper. "You have to know that our kind don't mix with wolves." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Wait…how did you know about me?” Kira asked in shock, but shook herself out of it to ask “Look, you don't believe all that ancient nonsense, right?" Kira said with a little laugh. "Brian it's ok. Scott's not your typical wolf anyway. It's cool, and my parents are ok with it." Kira ended with a shrug.

"Yeah, Kira is a part of my pack." Scott informed Brian with a smirk, allowing him to see his alpha's red eyes.

“An alpha…” Brian whispered, his face going all serious, as Scott simply smirked in response. Brian seemed to snap out of it and was once again displaying an easygoing nature “Hey I don’t want any trouble man, just checking Kira about tonight.” He said to Scott, before turning to Kira “So we on for later?”

“Yeah, sure. What time you want to head out?”

“I’ll pick you up about 6:30, ok?” Brian asked, preparing to leave.

“Cool, see you then.” Kira responded cheerfully.

“Cool.” Brian said with a smile to Kira, that smile dimming significantly when he looked back at Scott. “Nice to meet you Scott.” As he turned, he gave a sort of half-hearted wave and smile to Kira.

Scott barely waited until Brian was out of earshot before turning to Kira.

“Wait, you’re going out with him later? Who is this guy?” Scott asked with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Brian was one of my closest friends growing up. His mom and my mom were friends, so…you know.” Kira answered with a shrug in her usual cheerful manner.

“You don’t find it odd that he’s suddenly shown up here? Looking for colleges?” Scott asked in that same voice and smile that wasn’t a smile.

“Well, kinda. But it also kinda makes sense, him wanting to try something new. God knows I would want to get some freedom too.” Kira responded with a small laugh. “Anyways, he and his parents came over for dinner last night and it’s been so long since Brian and I hung out, so I told him we could tonight.”

“Uh huh. Just the two of you?” Scott asked, no longer bothering with the smile.

“Um, I guess. I kinda feel guilty for not keeping in touch with him more to be honest. It’ll be good to catch up after so long.” Kira responded, oblivious to Scott’s change in mood. “I can’t believe he’s a kitsune too. That means his mom is one. No wonder she and my mom seem like they’ve been friends forever, they probably have.”

“I don’t think he just wants to catch up. Actually I think he came out here because of you.” Scott said, all serious now. “He wants you Kira.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. We’re like cousins or something. Besides, if he was really interested in me something would have happened when we went out that time.”

“Wait….you went out with him? I thought you said he was a friend?” Scott asked with a frown.

“He is a friend. And it wasn’t really going out per se. He was my date for junior prom, and we went out a couple times after that. But it was nothing.” Kira explained, not realizing she was just making things worse. "We talked about it and we were cool just being friends. I swear, I have never been interested in Brian in that way.” Kira answered, finally catching on that Scott was getting the wrong idea.

“Were you going to tell me you were going out with him tonight?” Scott asked, still with that frown. “You know I have to work today.”

“I would have told you, sure. Just that I thought he was just going to come over and hang out. But then he just showed up here and suggested we go out. Look I’m his only friend out here Scott. What do you want me to do? Say no?” Kira responded with a little laugh.

“Yeah, I do. I don’t want you going out alone with what is basically your ex-boyfriend, who you’ve known your whole life.” Scott answered, finally letting the anger show now.

“God, what is wrong with you? I just told you, he’s like family to me.” Kira answered, exasperated. “He’s been trapped in hotel rooms and rental cars with his parents for days, so he just wants to hang out. What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong with that is HE doesn’t want to just hang out Kira. How can you not see that?” Scott was good and angry now.

“You’re letting your jealousy get in the way…”

“I am NOT jealous!”

“…we are good friends, like family and there is no reason for you to be this way.” Kira responded, getting upset now.

“No reason? My girl is basically going on a date with her ex-boyfriend and you think there’s no reason for me to be upset?” Scott asked, exasperated. "I want you to tell him you can’t make it out later. You can tell him to come to your house if you want. But I don’t want you going out alone with him.”

“Uh yeah, I wasn’t asking for your permission Scott.” Kira finally said, good and angry now. “I was actually thinking of inviting the pack out with us when you walked up, cause he surprised me here today to be honest and I wasn’t really up to spending all night out alone with him. But you know what? Maybe it’s best that I go alone, cause you’ll just be rude to him.”

"Look, I am not going to leave my friend, my former best friend, all on his own just because you’re jealous.” Kira said in a serious tone. “What’s the matter don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not you I don’t trust Kira.”

“Well you should trust me to be a good judge of the situation. If I say there’s nothing going on that should be enough.” Kira said in a huff. “You know what? I think I’ll eat in the cafeteria today.” She said before walking away. After a couple steps she turned around and said “And FYI, I WILL be going bowling with my FRIEND later.” before continuing into the building, leaving a fuming Scott staring after her with red eyes.

The entire pack took in this scene somewhat in shock. Scott and Kira were the cutest couple ever, cheesy even. They were so in love. None of them had ever seen them disagree far less argue. Of course only Stiles was tactless enough to say something at this point.

“Way to go Scotty.” Stiles said, full of sarcasm and looking at Scott with disappointment in his eyes.

“Shut up Stiles.” Scott said, rolling his eyes before joining the pack and taking a seat at their usual table.

*********


	2. Just Gonna Observe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has managed to rope Stiles into spying on Kira with him, promising that they were just gonna observe. He might wish he hadn't when he sees something to make him lose it and completely blow their cover.

As everyone was hustling out of school after the final bell, Scott watched as Kira looked up at him and then turn her head and continue walking over to her father's car in the parking lot. This was ridiculous. She hasn't spoken a word to him since lunch time. And all because of that...kitsune. Scott could care less what anyone thought, he had looked 'Brian' in the eyes, he had smelt him for God's sake, and he knew Brian wanted Kira. Whether he was aware of it or not, there was no denying it. And Scott wasn't naive enough to think that Brian didn't realize how he felt about Kira. 

She however was too blinded by her friendship or naivety, probably still thinking of him as the little boy she knew back when.Over the last year especially Scott had learnt to follow his instincts, and his every instinct told him Brian was deliberately out to get Kira. And there was no way Scott was going to just sit back and let that happen. If she wanted to leave him, then fine. Or if they decided to call it quits, he could live with that, fine. But no way was some dude just going to come in and steal his girl. And as he thought that, his eyes landed on Stiles and he got an idea.

"Hey Stiles! Wait up." Scott called out, just as Stiles was getting in his jeep.

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Stiles greeted him, looking around expectantly before looking back at Scott with a sympathetic expression. "Kira still mad at you huh?"

"It's ridiculous. I can't believe she's not talking to me, like I did something wrong. Hell I was nice enough to her 'friend'." Scott replied with a scowl.

"Dude are you serious? First you say the guy is after Kira, then basically imply she's too stupid to pick that up. Then you more or less tell her she can't see him. Dude come on, no wonder she's mad." Stiles replied, exasperated.

"So, what? You think I should have just sit back and smile while my girl is making a date with her ex?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! You could have handled it differently is all." Stiles said while looking at Scott like he was high or something.

"Look, forget that. Can you come pick me up at the clinic later? About 7:00?" Scott asked quickly.

"Okay. What, something wrong with your bike?" Stiles asked distractedly as he started up his jeep.

"No it's fine. Just that it's too noticeable, you know, the sound." Scott answered, while watching Stiles closely, almost wincing a bit.

Stiles was looking at Scott all confused, until it suddenly hit him, "Dude no way! Are you crazy? Kira is going lose it if she finds out you're spying on her!" Stiles exclaimed. 

"I just want to make sure this guy doesn't try anything. I'm just gonna observe. What would you do if this was your girl?" Scott asked, trying to convince Stiles to join him on this very personal mission.

"Look, what I would do is irrelevant. I'm slightly crazy and paranoid with stalker tendancies, everybody knows this." Stiles responded dismissively. "But you know me, I don't trust anyone. Fine, I'll come pick you up and we'll go 'observe' them."

"Thanks dude." 

"But for the record, let it be known that I said this is going to end badly, that I was the voice of reason here!" Stiles called out as he drove away. 

Scott smiled as he watched Stiles drive off, before heading over to his bike. He only hoped that Deaton didn't give him anything extra to do today cause he had every intention of being out of the clinic at 7:00. Then he and Stiles were going to head downtown to the bowling alley so that he could keep an eye on things. Yep, he told himself, he was just looking out for Kira, making sure she was ok with this dude. He was in no way acting like a paranoid jealous possessive boyfriend, nope.

*********

As Kira gave Brian directions to the bowling alley she wondered if she should be doing this. Scott did seem pretty angry today. But he was being ridiculous, she was just hanging out with a good friend. And she owed Brian that at least, after she more or less ignored him after moving to Beacon Hills. Cause that's what a couple emails or texts a month amount to after they had basically talked every day for so many years. No, it was good to hang out, just the two of them.

As Brian parked the car between the bowling alley and the diner Kira glanced at the time, it was 6:45. About half an hour later they were eating and chatting and laughing, just like old times. Apparently Brian's kitsune side manifested around the same time hers did. Unlike her however, Brian knew what his mother was and was prepared for it. That was so amazing to Kira, because Brian had never said a word to her in all the years they knew each other. As they talked some more she realized just how much they had in common, that other than her mother he was the only one she could talk to about being a kitsune. Kira was happy she agreed to come out tonight after all.

*********

Around 7:30 Stiles parked his jeep about half a block away, across the road from the bowling alley. Scott wondered if Kira and Brian were inside yet as he scanned the area. Just then he saw them exit the diner next door. Wait...they grabbed something to eat first? WTF! This is like a proper date! Dinner then bowling sounded like a date to him.

“Hey! There they are.” Stiles whispered, ducking down a bit.

“Yeah I see them.” Scott grumbled.

“Looks like they grabbed dinner first.” Stiles stated the obvious.

“I know, I can see that.” Scott continued to grumble.

“Alright, alright..” Stiles said in a placating manner, “…so what do you wanna do now? Should we follow them inside?”

“No, they could see us. We wait here.” Scott said, deep in thought.

“Well I don’t know about you but I wanna see what’s going on in there.” Stiles said after a brief bit of silence. “What we need is some eyes in there.” He said thoughtfully.

“We can’t send anyone from the pack, Kira would know for sure that we’re spying on her” Scott said in a huff.

“Correction! Kira would know YOU are spying on her.” Stiles said with a smirk. “I’m just enabling.” Scott just rolled his eyes and looked back to the bowling alley entrance.

“What about Mason? We could get him and Corey to go do some last minute bowling..?” Stiles finally suggested.

Scott immediately perked up, “Okay call him quick. Tell him get Corey and get down here now.” Scott didn’t want to call himself, better to let Stiles convince Mason to do this.

About 20 minutes later Mason’s car parked in front the bowling alley. When he and Corey exited, he glanced back at the jeep and Stiles gave him a ‘hurry it up’ hand gesture. As he and Stiles waited in the jeep, Scott went over the instructions given to Mason in his mind. He and Corey were to go in to the bowling alley, and just bowl a few. If Kira was in their line of sight wave hello and go over and say hi, act friendly. But make sure to go back to bowling and DO NOT stare or make it obvious that they’re observing Kira and her friend. Scott thought this might actually work as Mason was sort of a new member of the pack and human. Not to mention they all knew he and Corey were dating. If he and Corey were out doing some bowling on a school night it would not seem odd at all.

Stiles tried to make small talk but God, all Scott wanted to do was run in there and knock Brian out. It was taking a lot of self-control to just sit there knowing Brian could be in there putting moves on his girl. It’s not that he didn’t trust Kira, cause he did. It's just that she was sweet and always so optimistic, seeing the good in everyone and every situation. And no matter what she thought, Brian was going to make a move, his every instinct said so. 

About an hour later Scott looked up to see Kira and Brian exiting the bowling alley, laughing about something. By the time they got to Brian's rental Scott knew his eyes were red. Just seeing her obviously having a good time with this guy bothered him, so seeing Brian put his hand on the small of her back while opening her door for her? Yeah his eyes were now bright red. Stiles just looked over, saw Scott's eyes and started reminding him that they were only there to observe, they were not to be seen, not to get caught spying, that Kira might get mad enough to break up with him if she caught him, that if that happened he'd just be handing Kira over to the guy on a silver platter. Scott calmed his breathing and willed is eyes back to normal, just in time to see the rental pull off, probably heading back to Kira's house.

"Okay, we follow them. But from a distance." Scott instructed Stiles when he could speak again.

"Hey I know what I'm doing, don't worry." Stiles answered distractedly as he pulled out on to the road and made a U-turn to head back to the Yukimura's.

On the way there Stiles called Mason for a report, only to hear that all Kira and Brian did was bowl and talk and laugh alot. There was very little physical contact at all actually. Scott began to wonder if he really was being paranoid.

***********

Scott and Stiles got to the street the Yukimura's lived on just after Kira and Brian did. They were only supposed to follow to make sure Brian took Kira straight home, to be there should she want to leave but can't. But now Scott was changing plans.

"Park down here, we can go the rest of the way on foot. I was thinking we could stay in the trees opposite her house." Scott said, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"What? Why?" Stiles replied, exasperated. "Come on Scott, we can't hide across the road from her house and spy on them!"

"Yes we can." Scott replied in a hard voice. "Stop the car Stiles. We go the rest of the way on foot."

"Can it at least be noted that I tried to stop you from doing this?" Stiles asked in resignation, as they exited the jeep.

********

A couple minutes later the boys were well hidden in the darkness of the trees across the road from the Yukimura house, and watched as Brian opened Kira’s door for her to exit. They were still laughing and talking excitedly and Kira seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. And just as Scott was wondering if he was being paranoid, he saw Brian put his hand on Kira’s back again, this time leaving it to linger a bit before moving it to her waist as he removed it.

“That sleazy little…..” Scott grumbled.

Stiles glanced at Scott nervously when he heard that low growl. This was so not a good idea. Yeah he saw the subtle move Brian put on Kira, who as expected was oblivious. And as he took in Scott’s now red eyes Stiles sincerely prayed that the idiot didn’t try anything else, or God help him.

With Scott’s wolf hearing he could make out the conversation as Brian walked Kira up the steps to her front door. They were talking about some friend of theirs from back in her old school in New York, with Kira saying how she missed hanging out with their old crew. As if he needed any more reminders that this….kitsune had a history with Kira he could never have, no matter how much they might love each other. Scott pushed those thoughts aside, telling himself that they were a solid couple now, he had nothing to be worried about.

Just then he heard Kira thank Brian for a wonderful night out, saying it was good to hang out again, with Brian replying that he enjoyed the night as well. And that he wanted to see her again. Now he was standing so close to Kira she had to look up at his face. Scott couldn’t help the low growl that escaped him at that point, cause he just knew what was coming next, even as he willed the idiot not to do it.

*********

“Hey what are you doing?” Kira asked in alarm, pulling back as Brian’s head came down to hers.

“I’m trying to kiss you good night.” Brian answered with a smile in his voice, and tried to kiss her again.

“Hey stop that!” Kira called out with a nervous little laugh, as she took a step back this time. “It’s not funny. You know I have a boyfriend.”

“Come on Kira, you can’t be serious about that wolf. I don’t care if he is an alpha. You should be with your own kind. With me.” Brian responded all serious now.

“What are you talking about?” Kira asked, exasperated. “Look I don’t care about all that crap, and I love Scott. Besides I can’t be with you, you’re like family to me.”

“That’s why it will work Kira, we’ve known each other almost all our lives, we’re both kitsunes, our families are close. You've got to know how I feel about you.”

“What?!!!” Kira said in utter confusion.

Something Brian took advantage of as he reached an arm out to yank Kira closer as he bent his head to kiss her again.

“Hey stop that! Let go!” Kira yelled now, frantically pushing at Brian’s shoulders in vain as he managed to kiss her. She was so busy fighting him off that she didn’t hear the growl coming from across the street.

**********

Scott told himself he had expected it, that he knew Brian would make a move on her, that he should just stay here and see what Kira would do, that he should let her put this guy in his place. Yes the rational part of his brain was having quite the conversation. But when he saw Brian dip his head down and try to kiss Kira, his eyes went red. He was somewhat mollified to hear Kira say she loved him while rejecting this idiot. So he calmed down a bit and could hear the rational part of his brain again. Then he heard Brian trying to convince Kira that they would be perfect for each other, and yeah, there went his eyes again. He was just about fed up of this.

“Hey, you think maybe we should…” Scott trailed off. He was just about to ask Stiles whether they should get involved when Brian grabbed Kira abruptly and forced a kiss on her.

“Aw hell.” Stiles muttered forlornly as he watched Scott speed across the street towards Kira and the soon to be dead kitsune. Then he took off running hoping he reached Scott in time to pull him off the idiot. “Scott wait!” Stiles shouted after him.

Scott can’t really describe what happened next, it was kinda like having an out of body experience. Everything just came down in a red haze as he growled fiercely and found himself speeding it through the trees and across the street in a flash of rage.

Kira had just managed to push Brian off a bit and pull her mouth away when suddenly he wasn’t there anymore. She watched in shock as Scott threw Brian in the air and he landed several feet away with a thud. Scott was in full wolf mode and enraged.

“Oh God…” Kira whispered, realizing how dangerous this situation was.

She watched as Scott leaped from the top of the steps down to where Brian was trying to get up, and hit him a vicious blow to the jaw while roaring at him. She had to stop him before he hurt Brian.

“Scott wait! Scott!” She shouted at him uselessly as she hurried down the steps to the front lawn where a proper brawl was now going on. Stiles was there as well and had tried unsuccessfully to pull Scott back, before he got thrown to the ground and out of the way. Then the front door opened and she realized her parents were now standing on their doorstep watching the melee in open shock.

But she had forgotten, Brian was a kitsune so he could handle himself. He used his speed to hit Scott some blows of his own and trip him so he went down. But Scott simply did an amazing flip and was back up on his feet, and immediately launched a roundhouse kick to Brian’s chest, throwing him down to the sidewalk now.

Brian just rolled with it and got up, then went into his car. Wait, he was running? Well maybe that was for the best, Kira thought. And that was when she looked around and realized she didn’t see Scott’s bike or Stiles jeep. Just where the hell did they come from?

But Brian wasn’t running. He just went to get his sword, which he held up now while charging Scott with a war cry and bright glowing orange eyes. Good thing Scott was a wolf because his reflexes helped him leap back in time to avoid getting slashed across the stomach. Scott roared at Brian, his anger going up a notch, before he just took off and ran. Huh? Why the hell was Scott running? But wait, he was going inside her house? Her parents looked as confused as she felt.

Seconds later Scott charged back out with her mother’s katana and rushed Brian. What the hell! Since when could Scott use a katana? Kira looked around and saw everyone else as shocked as she was, except maybe her mother who looked on with a serious expression. Cause Scott was good, very good. Whereas Brian had his speed and fancy moves, Scott was moving fluidly with his katana, almost like an extension of his claws and using his strength and leaping to his advantage. The clash of steel could be heard ringing out, and one by one she saw people opening their doors or looking out their windows. Oh God.

"Hey! Take it to the back yard." Noshiko called out.

"Mom! What the hell?" Kira asked confused. 

Her mom wasn't trying to stop the supernatural clash of the titans going on in front her house, she just preferred if they took it behind the house...? Kira found herself glancing between her mom and the fight wondering if she had just entered the twilight zone. Apparently Scott had heard Noshiko's order and through a furious clash of swordplay backed Brian up the driveway and they were now heading into the back yard. Stiles gave Kira an apologetic look before hurrying after his best friend, followed by Kira's parents.

"Mom make them stop!" Kira pleaded with her mother, who had remained calm and was now observing the fight with a thoughtful expression. 

Her mother did no more than glance at her before looking back to the fight. When Kira looked at them again, Scott was actually outpacing Brian with the sword, blocking every attempt to cut him. Actually, Scott was so enraged he was beating him with sheer strength. He could seriously hurt Brian.

Fine, if her mom won't stop this nonsense then she would. Kira ran inside to her room and grabbed her katana, reaching the backyard just in time to see Scott backhand Brian viciously, sending the kitsune to the ground. With a roar of rage Scott raised his sword high before swinging it down to Brian. 

Only to hear a clash of steel as Kira intervened with her own katana, holding Scott off. 

Scott looked at the two locked swords in disbelief, before switching that look to Kira's face. She used the momentary distraction to push his sword off and hack two swift blows to force him to defend himself and back off.

"Back off Scott!" Kira ordered him.

The disbelief on Scott's face, that Kira would jump in and actually face off with him over that idiot, was quickly replaced by anger.

"You're defending him? After what he did?" Scott practically growled at Kira. "Get out of the way Kira."

"No! Leave him alone Scott, that's enough."

Scott simply tried to go around her but Kira swung her sword up to his neck, holding it there. So he used his sword to push hers off, rather violently, as his anger started to burn again. Kira responded by swinging her sword at him, forcing him to step back and block her blow. Angry now he swung his sword at her, and when she did the same the fight switched combatants. 

Scott and Kira were now furiously going at each other and the clash of steel rang out.

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter on Scira world. And I hope I did the characters justice and didn't go to far out of character in order to make a Scira fight happen lol Up next, the conclusion or...Scira make up.


	3. No Need To Be Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scott and Kira can't resolve their differences the pack decides that enough is enough. These two need an intervention. Just how do you force a wolf and a fox to work it out?

Ken could not believe what he was seeing. Kira and Scott were actually fighting with katanas, and not holding back at all. As the shock started to wear off he turned to look at his wife, who was strangely enough watching the fight with a restrained excitement, he could tell.

"Aren't you going to put a stop to this?" Ken asked Noshiko anxiously. In reply she just glanced at him before turning her attention back to the fight.

"Sometimes it is best to work these things out physically." Noshiko finally replied, her eyes fixed on the teenagers engaged in battle.

"What? You can't be serious." Ken replied, exasperated by that piece of illogic.

A sudden yell of rage brought Ken's attention back to the fight in time to see Kira launch herself in the air at Scott, hacking three swift blows at him so quickly he could hardly track it. But Scott held his own, much to Ken's amazement, and blocked the first blow while dropping and sliding low under Kira to render her other blows out of range. Then an amazing side flip brought him sailing over Kira, a swift two blows from him forcing her on the defensive and causing her to stumble, before he landed on the other side of her, well out of her sword's range. Ken looked back to his wife in shock, about to ask her if she could believe how good Scott was, when he noticed the pleased look of satisfaction on her face. That was when he understood.

"You did this didn't you?" Ken asked Noshiko, a knowing smile on his face. "You look way too pleased with yourself. How long have you been training Scott?"

"About four months now. He's proving to be quite a quick study, improvising as he learns. He got the better of Brian, but he was just a Wild Kitsune. Kira is the true test, let's see if he can hold his own against her." Noshiko responded in a very businesslike manner.

"So you're just going to let your daughter fight her boyfriend?" Ken asked in mild disbelief.

"Believe it or not, I think this is good for them." was the reply.

Ken just rolled his eyes and looked back to the fight. As he watched them go at it he noticed something. All the yells were coming from Kira, with Scott only grunting now and then. That's when he realised Scott was kind of smiling, that he was actually enjoying himself. When he managed to best Kira after a short round of swordplay he actually gave a sort of shout-laugh of triumph. Which only served to enrage Kira further, and she attacked Scott wildly while shouting a battle cry, ignoring one of the first rules of engagement...never attack in anger. In a swift display of his growing skill, Scott blocked her blow, immediately swerving his katana around hers and with a swift, vicious flick of the wrist managed to disarm Kira.

Kira looked down at her empty hand in shock, as did Scott, before looking over to the other side of the yard where her katana now lay.

*******

Scott laughed in joy and disbelief, before looking over at Noshiko in triumph, who smiled and nodded her approval. Then he looked to Stiles who gave him a double thumbs up. Kira observed this in disbelief. Everything made sense now.

"You've been training him?" Kira asked her mother in disbelief, a note of hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, she has." Scott smiled as he answered for Noshiko, who had merely nodded.

"When? How?" was all Kira could manage.

"A couple times a week, when I have free classes, I come over here and train. I’ve been training since about a month after you left."

"I...see." Kira replied still stunned.

"It was meant to be a surprise, for graduation. Well I was going to show you after graduation." Scott explained.

Kira just stared at Scott, her face blank of any expression at all before turning and walking off back towards the house. Scott's smile finally faded as he watched, confused, as she walked away.

“Kira…?” Scott called after her confused, as she didn’t even acknowledge him, but kept on walking towards Brian who was now standing beside her parents.

“Come on Brian, I’ll walk you to your car.” Kira spoke in a soft but serious tone, already walking out the yard towards the driveway and the street.

Brian said his goodbyes to the Yukimuras, apologizing for his behaviour and promising to make things right soon. With a final glare at Scott, that somehow managed to turn into a smirk, he turned and followed after Kira.

Scott couldn’t believe it. After everything that had happened she was siding with that kitsune? He watched them walk down the driveway in disbelief, before turning to look at the Yukimuras. Ken looked at him with sympathy while Noshiko merely gave him a calm half-smile. Even Stiles was giving him his usual “Sorry dude” look. That is it! He had it with this nonsense. If she wants to be with the kitsune then fine, he thought as he walked over to Noshiko to hand over her katana.

“You did well against a Thunder Kitsune, very well. And after only four months of training. I think next session I’ll start you on the spear, after all, you won’t have a katana within reach all the time.” Noshiko said to him, looking up at him with a combination of pride and affection. Scott had to admit, Noshiko’s praise deflated whatever anger he was feeling at the moment.

“Thanks. I’ll admit, going up against Kira was harder. Much harder. Something tells me I got lucky tonight. I doubt she’d be that easy on an actual enemy.” Scott said, realizing that what he said was true. Kira didn’t want to hurt him, she was just angry with him. God help who she actually wanted to hurt though.

So Scott stood there listening to Noshiko’s assessment of his moves and performance vaguely, wondering just how the hell things reached to this point. Wondering what was going on in Kira’s head. Stiles giving his two cents about his fighting skills did make him laugh though. Now that the cat was out of the bag so to speak, there was no point in hiding the training sessions anymore. So he suggested some alternative times for their next training sessions, all the while trying his best not to just go and see what the hell was keeping Kira.

********

As Kira walked Brian to his car, she was barely listening to his apologies as her mind was still trying to process the fact that her mother was training Scott. In secret. That they had been doing this since just after she left. That Scott just bested her in a sword fight. Part of her kept expecting to wake up from whatever dream this had to be.

“Kira? Did you hear me? Look, I’m real sorry about the embarrassment to your parents, but that wolf…” Brian started off saying.

“That’s what you’re sorry for? Brian, you shouldn’t have kissed me. As a matter of fact, you shouldn’t have tried anything at all. I told you, I have a boyfriend and I love him. If you were my friend you would respect that.” Kira reprimanded him in a no nonsense tone.

“Kira, I’ve always had a thing for you, you have to know that. Seeing you again last summer made me realise how much I missed you, so I was going to move out here to go to college and try to make things work. Finding out you were with that wolf just made me realise I had to act fast. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Yeah well you did. You crossed a line Brian, both with me and Scott.” Kira responded in a huff. “Look, you will always be special to me, but I think it’s best if we kept our distance from now on. Now that you’ve made your intentions clear it would be beyond disrespectful to Scott for me to continue to spend time with you. I mean, if you and your parents come to spend time with my family then that’s ok. But I won’t be alone with you, hanging out with you anymore.” Kira informed him, with genuine regret in her voice.

“Kira don’t be like…”

“I’m sorry Brian. I can’t.” Kira cut in to say, while backing away towards the driveway. “I’ll email you tomorrow, ok?”

“I….fine. Tomorrow then?” Brian asked hopefully, finally realizing he had just royally blown his chance with Kira.

“Yep, tomorrow. Drive safe.” Kira said with a small wave goodbye, while still backing away.

That’s when she looked around properly and realized she was right before, neither Stiles’ jeep nor Scott’s bike was anywhere in sight. As she made her way up the driveway to the backyard, she wondered just where the hell did they come from? And how did Scott know what Brian was up to when she knew him her whole life and had no clue? She needed to have a word with that wolf of hers.

*******

Kira arrived just in time to hear Scott say ““I’m sorry about fighting on your property. I just….I saw Brian kiss Kira and I kind of lost it. Can’t really remember what happened after that.” Scott admitted sheepishly.

“Understandable. After all, foxes and wolves don’t really get along. No doubt your wolf side wouldn’t tolerate anyone, far less a fox, touching your mate.” Ken replied thoughtfully.

“And just how did you see him kiss me?” Kira asked in a serious tone.

Scott turned around and looked at her, before giving a great sigh of resignation. “I was across the street.”

“You were spying on me?” Kira asked in disbelief. “I can’t believe you two were spying on me!” looking at Scott then Stiles. 

“Hey for the record, I told him not to do it, that this wouldn’t end well.” Stiles cut in quickly, making it clear he had no dog in this fight. That earned him a glare from Scott and a raised eyebrow and knowing look from Kira.

“Let’s give them some privacy, they have a lot to talk about.” Noshiko said, as she, Ken and Stiles made their way into the house. “Stiles, would you like some tea?”

“I wasn’t spying really, just making sure you were ok. I knew I was right, that Brian was going to try something. I just wanted to….protect you.” Scott scrambled to answer.

“Scott, I’m a Thunder Kitsune. That makes me faster and stronger than most people, plus I’m a master swordsman and can shoot lightening bolts out of my hands. I think I can take care of myself if any guy tries anything with me.” Kira told him.

“I know, but you’re my girl. It’s just not in me to not try and protect you Kira. Even if I have to hide to do it.”

“And how did you know Brian was going to try something anyway?” Kira asked with a scowl.

“I dunno, I guess I smelt it on him, that he wanted you, when he showed up at school today. My every instinct said he would try to make a move on you. I tried to tell you but you just dismissed it. What was I supposed to do?” Scott asked in exasperation.

“You were supposed to trust me!” Kira cried out, the hurt evident in her voice. “No matter what he wanted, the final decision is mine. You should have trusted me to be loyal to you, to do what’s right. All of….this says you don’t trust me. How can you love me if you don’t trust me?” Kira ended in a small voice, her eyes filled with tears.

“I do trust you! I love you so much. That’s why I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing, can’t you see that?” Scott spoke urgently, holding her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. “I never ever intended to intervene, I swear. My intention was to just be there in case you needed me. I was ok until I saw him grab you and force that kiss on you. I lost it, okay? How could I not?”

“The only reason I didn’t kick his ass was he surprised me, I was in shock for a bit. But I would have handled him Scott. You didn’t need to spy on me, to attack my friend at my parents front door” Kira responded in exasperation.

“I know baby, I know. And I’m sorry for going all wolf on him. And for fighting you. Truly.” Scott whispered softly, resting his forehead on hers. “Please forgive me…?”

“I want to Scott. I know that in your own weird way you were looking out for me.” Kira told him, looking in his eyes. “But I also know you did this cause you didn’t trust me to handle the situation. Maybe even not to be loyal to you. I…I can’t get past that.” She finished sadly.

“Kira I do trust you. This was because of me ok? I had a problem with Brian, not you.” Scott tried to reason with her.

“I think I need some time Scott. I need to…I dunno, think I guess.” Kira ended in a small voice, eyes downcast.

“Okay. If that’s what you want, I’ll give you that. Just know I love you. No matter how much of an idiot I’ve been, it’s because I love you.”

“And I love you Scott.” Kira replied, looking up at him. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow ok?”

“Ok.” Scott barely got out, before kissing her forehead tenderly. Then he just stood there and watched her walk back into the house. God, what had he done?

*******

“I’ve had just about enough of this!” Stiles whispered fiercely to Liam, Lydia and Malia.

They were gathered around what had become the pack table in the school courtyard a bit before the lunch bell, as arranged. Stiles called this little meeting because he had had enough of watching his best friend mope around like a lost puppy for the past two days. And watching Kira, who he now considered a close friend, being all quiet, avoiding eye contact or even being alone with any of them. The girls were hurting over this, he could tell. He didn’t know what the holdup was, but these two needed to get back to normal quickly or he would hit them over the head.

“Yeah, but what can we do? We can’t get involved.” Liam answered quietly.

“The hell we can’t. This is my best friend, your alpha...” Stiles responded, looking around the table and pointing at each of them, “… plus our friend and packmate. They’re both miserable and so are we. We have every right to have a say in this nonsense.” Stiles argued fiercely.

“They’re both so busy trying to pretend everything is normal that they’re not trying to get back to normal.” Lydia stated with disgust.

“We could lock them in a room together and not let them out till they sort it out…?” Malia suggested enthusiastically, while everyone looked at her with various degrees of WTF. “Hey it worked for me and Stiles.” She ended with a shrug.

“And how do you suggest we get them into said room? And just what room are we even going to use?” Lydia asked, interested now.

“Now we’re talking!” Stiles almost shouted. “So here’s the plan….”

*******

"Did Stiles say what this was about?" Kira asked Lydia, from the backseat of her car, as she, Malia and Lydia were on their way to Scott's house. It took some convincing to get her to go to this pack meeting. But both Lydia and Malia were adamant that she come along, that they were going off on a mission and needed the pack's resident kitsune to ensure they succeeded.

"Yeah he said we were going to meet at Scott's house to finalize the plan, then we're going to the eastern side of the woods." Lydia answered in a cheery voice, and a glance over to Malia who looked back at Kira and nodded.

"Scott's at work but he should get back by the time we're ready to leave." Malia offered, with an eager look that said she knew Kira was reluctant to go to Scott's house because that meant Scott would be there. Kira simply nodded with a grateful smile.

"Liam and Mason should already be there. And Hayden." Lydia said, keeping her eyes on the road.

Malia however was once again busy typing away on her phone. In fact ever since they got in the car her phone had been going off regularly and Malia had been typing away constantly. Weird.

"Is that Stiles?" Kira asked curiously, thinking that would definitely explain all that messaging.

"Um, yeah! He was just asking how long we'll be." Malia answered in a rush, voice kind of bright. Then she looked at Lydia. 

"Almost there!" Lydia called out cheerily.

"Well there's Mason's car, so he and Liam are here." Kira murmured about two minutes later, still looking around. "Ah there's Stiles' jeep, so he's here too."

The girls made their way out the car and up the drive, where they were joined by Stiles, and went around to the kitchen door as usual. Liam, Mason and Hayden greeted them as they entered, and they quickly got down to business. Stiles disclosed that there was evidence of werewolves in the woods again. Scott had already checked with Satomi and confirmed it wasn't any of her pack. So they were going out there tonight and search the area, so needed the whole pack. All of this sounded ok to Kira, who quickly relaxed as she listened to Stiles go over the plan. And it was hard to admit but it helped that Scott wasn't here.

"Ok we need to decide who's taking what area. I got a map....argh! I left it upstairs in Scott's room." Stiles complained, clearly annoyed. "Kira you wanna go get the map for me? You know where Scott keeps it above his desk." He said absenty while busying himself writing names on the various pages of info to hand off to everyone.

"Sure, no problem." Kira agreed readily, before making her way to the stairs. 

Kira was in the middle of taking down the map off the wall when the door suddenly shut. She stood frozen for a couple seconds before moving to the door and trying the handle. But it was locked. What the....? And that's when she heard a padlock being snapped into place. And a drill.

"Hey! What's going on?! Guys?! Hey let me out!" Kira shouted.

But the drilling continued and no matter what she tried the door wouldn't budge. She went over to a window but it was sealed shut., the other one too. What the hell was going on? She was trapped in Scott's room. She pulled out her phone and called Malia, but it went to voicemail. Same thing for Lydia, Stiles, Liam....oh God, they planned this! Was Scott in on it too? This seemed way too out there, even for him. She called Scott next, who picked up on the third ring.

"Hey what's up?" Scott answered, obviously happy to hear from her.

"What's up?!" Kira shouted at him, "What's up is that I'm trapped in your room! Did you do this?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"What! What do you mean you're trapped in my room? How?" Scott asked, with genuine panic and concern in his voice. Kira heard it and breathed out in relief.

"I think the pack duped me into coming over to your house, something about werewolves in the woods, and tricked me into coming up to your room. They've locked me in Scott. Actually they've bolted the door and windows shut." Kira stated with annoyance.

"What the hell? Kira I had nothing to do with that. I'm still at the clinic. Let me call Stiles and see what's going on." Scott suggested.

"Don't bother, they've all switched off their phones." Kira informed him in a huff.

"Oh God Kira, I am so sorry. I don't know what the hell they were thinking." Scott said, exasperated. "Look hang tight, I'm coming right over ok?" he told her, already gathering his stuff.

"Yeah well it's not like I have a choice." Kira replied sarcastically.

*******

Twenty minutes later Scott pulled his bike into his driveway, seeing no sign of the pack anywhere. As he entered his kitchen he could smell that they had been there recently, all of them. No matter, he knew who was responsible for this...Stiles. Scott swore he was going to chew Stiles out for this. He told him to stay out of it, that he and Kira were working through this on their own. But did he listen? Noooooo, Stiles decided to get the whole pack involved in some kind of operation save Scott and Kira. Goddamnit Stiles!

As he made his way up to his room Scott could definitely smell Kira. God, even now despite everything going on, just her scent alone was enough to make him horny. Yes Stiles, I am pathetic, he said to himself as he stopped outside his door. Funny, there was no lock or anything bolting the door. He tried the handle and it was definitely locked. Luckily he had his room key with his housekeys.

"Hey Kira, I'm just opening the door ok?" Scott called through the door to her, getting back an "Ok" in response.

When Scott opened the door the first thing he saw was Kira sitting on his bed, a relieved smile on her face. God he missed her smile.

"Baby I am so sorry about this. I'll deal with Stiles ok? I'm sure this was his idea of helping us." Scott told her as he sat next to her on the bed, the door to his left.

"As long as you werent in on this, it's fine. I am well aware of what Stiles is capable of." Kira responded with a smile, holding Scott's hand.

As they sat there staring at each other she realized how natural it was for them to touch like this, even when they were having problems. Scott smiled in return, and Kira thought to herself that she didn't think it was possible to love someone like this. And that's when the sound of the door slamming shut jolted them out of it.

"Hey!" Scott shouted and rushed to the door, only to find it locked. "This is my room you know! I have a key." He shouted at whoever was on the other side, almost missing the sound of a padlock clicking into place. 

"Stiles open this door!" Scott shouted, only to hear a drill start up in response. "This isn't funny you guys! Open this door!"

In frustration he went to the windows but neither would open. On investigation he realized they had been drilled shut from the outside. When the hell did they find time to do this? The only way to get out of here now was to break the glass, and that would send his mom into a meltdown. He went back to banging on the door.

"Stiles! Open this door!" Scott shouted through the door. "I can smell you out there you know. Liam! As your alpha I'm telling you to open this door!"

"Sorry Scott, this if for your own good." Liam responded sheepishly, with a chorus of positive responses from elsewhere in the corridor. "You'll find dinner in the basket and cooler under your desk. We'll see you in the morning." And you could hear him moving away from the door as he spoke.

"What! Liam! LIAM!" Scott shouted and banged on the door. "Guys come on, don't do this." He eventually pleaded, but he could no longer hear any other heartbeats but his and Kira's.

*******

Scott stood there with his hands braced against the door before briefly resting his forehead on the door and sighing out loud. He was absolutely positive no other alpha had to deal with this sort of thing. Damn it! Eventually he moved away from the door and went to sit beside Kira, trying to muster up a smile. That’s when he noticed the way she was looking at him.

“What?” Scott asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“This is all your fault you know.” Kira responded, her eyes narrowing as she continued to give him that weird look.

“Me?! How is any of this my fault? I had nothing to do with this hairbrained scheme of theirs.” Scott answered, most annoyed.

“This IS your fault. If you hadn’t been jealous and acted like a jerk, I wouldn’t be stuck in here instead of watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. like I planned.” Kira responded viciously.

“I was not jealous!” Scott defended, “All I did was try to look out for my girlfriend, who it turns out actually needed it cause she couldn’t tell that her “friend” was fixing to make a move on her.” He ended with attitude.

That had Kira up on her feet, facing him. “You were jealous! Running around spying on me from the shadows had absolutely nothing to do with looking out for me. I can’t believe even now you won’t admit it!” Kira shouted, getting good and angry now.

“There is nothing to admit!” Scott was on his feet now, forcing Kira to look up at him.

“Arrrgh!” Kira exclaimed in exasperation. “I can’t talk to you, I’m going to stay in the bathroom.” She exclaimed before stomping off.

“What? Wait!” Scott called after her, before grabbing her arm and yanking her around.

The look he got in return was priceless. Oh oh, Scott thought, he didn’t mean to be so rough. Sometimes he forgot he had werewolf strength. Not that it mattered much at the moment, cause Kira was definitely pissed now.

“Let go my arm Scott.” Kira spoke in a quiet voice, all the more forceful because it was said so quietly.

“No. You can’t just storm off and go lock yourself in the bathroom. We need to talk.”

“I won’t ask you again. Let. Go.” Kira responded, her eyes narrowing to bare slits.

In response Scott yanked her forward causing her chest to bump into his torso. But that wasn’t what pushed her over the edge. No, it was the shit-eater grin on his face, daring her to do something about it that finally made Kira try to smack Scott across the face. Try, because his werewolf reflexes made it easy to catch her wrist before her hand could make contact.

That was when she stomped on his foot and used the opportunity to shove him off balance, sending him crashing to the bed. Too bad he didn’t let go of her, as she went with him. Exasperated she tried to roll off the bed only to feel Scott use his hold on her arm to pull her back. That earned him a swift kick to the torso, as she twisted around on her stomach and tried crawl off the bed. But Scott managed to grab hold of her calf and yank her back, with a laugh of triumph.

“Let me go!” Kira shouted at him, trying unsuccessfully to get away. Scott simply used his weight on her back to hold her in place. “Get off me!”

“No. You ready to talk now?” Scott asked near her left ear, the laughter evident in his voice. Clearly he was enjoying himself.

“No you bastard. Now get off me!” Kira shouted in annoyance, grunting as she tried to shake the wolf off.

“Hmmm, God you smell good.” Scott said while sniffing her neck.

“What!” Kira shrieked in outrage. “Hey stop that!” She shouted, feeling Scott kissing her neck now.

Suddenly the weight was off her back and before she could react she found herself flipped over and pinned down by the wrists, the weight back in place and Scott’s face directly above hers. She knew that look.

“Don’t you dare…” was as far as she got before his mouth crushed hers. She struggled but Scott held tight and didn’t stop kissing her until she stopped struggling.

Resting his forehead on hers, both of them breathing raggedly, Scott whispered “I’m sorry baby, truly sorry. I miss you. Please don’t be angry with me anymore.”

“Will you admit that you were jealous?” Kira responded with a teasing note in her voice.

“Fine. I was jealous ok? I hated seeing this pretty boy around you. I hated seeing how much you care for him. I hated knowing he knew you first. I hated that the two of you have a history together that we never will. I hated that you had the whole kitsune thing in common. But most of all I hated KNOWING he wanted you, that he might know you well enough to push the right buttons and somehow get you. But that’s not why I followed you. I really did just want to make sure you were ok out with him. I wasn’t kidding when I said I could smell it on him, how much he wanted you.” Scott admitted.

Kira sighed and looked at Scott with a “what am I gonna do with you” look. “It doesn’t matter who wants me or who I knew first. I love YOU. I’m committed to you. And the only person who can change my mind is me. As for Brian making a move, I would have handled it. You have absolutely nothing to be jealous of.” She ended softly before kissing him gently.

A kiss that didn’t stay gentle as more than three days of frustration manifested. Their kiss had a desperate edge to it now, and Scott’s hands were freely roaming all over Kira like he was reacquainting himself with the feel of her. Actually he was pawing and squeezing her all over a little roughly, but Kira loved it when he was this way. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he immediately started grinding into her, causing her to moan.

When Kira thought the pack was going into the woods she had dressed for it, so she had on long jeans, a thick long sleeved jersey top and a denim jacket. Perfect for the woods, but incredibly frustrating for making out. As Scott peeled her jacket off and yanked the jersey roughly off her with a growl of frustration Kira couldn’t help but giggle. The giggling only got louder when she watched the speed with which he got his own jacket and jersey off. That was quickly stifled and turned into a long moan under Scott’s rough kiss again. At the same time he shoved his hands down the back of her jeans and palmed her ass, squeezing roughly while pulling her off the bed and grinding into her harder, causing her to make little high pitched noises. Suddenly Kira’s mouth was free and she could breathe properly again as Scott’s mouth was now on her neck, roughly sucking and biting her in turns. Kira couldn’t help it, she was gasping and crying out and moaning loudly. God this felt so good.

When Kira returned the favour and shoved her hands down the back of Scott’s jeans to grab his ass, she felt him jerk. Smiling now she raked her nails over the globes of his ass, hearing him groan loudly in her ear. Apparently that was as much torture as he was willing to take, cause suddenly he was off her and the bed, busily getting rid of his jeans. Then he grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her to the edge of the bed, causing Kira’s eyes to bug out. He made swift work of her belt, button and zipper and roughly yanked her jeans off.

His eyes were bright red during all this and the look on his face made Kira smile. When he looked up at her face she was biting her lip in a teasing smile, raising her eyebrows at him briefly before running her eyes down his perfect body to the bulge in his boxers. Kira didn’t know what he made of that but his reaction made her gasp out loud as he suddenly grabbed hold of her underwear and looked her in the eyes before ripping it in two and yanking it off her. That left Kira in a fit of giggles once the shock wore off, that was made worse when Scott dived on her with a growl.

Kira was so engrossed in the hot kiss Scott was giving her that she didn't realize he had unhooked and removed her bra, until he suddenly left her mouth and latched on to her breast causing her to cry out. She couldn't keep still, the sensations as he suckled roughly were almost too much. As he palmed the other breast and squeezed, her back arched off the bed and she buried her hands in his hair. When he switched attention to the other breast Kira started using her feet to get his boxers off, causing Scott to chuckle. The combination of sensations making her cry out again.

"Scott....please...." Kira begged, earning another chuckle from Scott. 

"Please what?" Scott asked softly against her lips.

"You know what!" Kira whispered fiercely, hitting him in the shoulder, which just caused him to chuckle some more and start kissing her neck.

Instead of replying he simply continued kissing her neck, her chest, her stomach, going ever lower. When he buried his mouth in her core she cried out his name and grabbed his hair. By the time Scott got up to get the condom in his bedside table drawer Kira was somewhat hoarse and could barely move.

When Scott rejoined her on the bed he grabbed her wrists and held her arms above her head with one hand, while using the other to position himself between her legs. As he took her mouth in a rough kiss, he entered her with one swift thrust, causing Kira to cry out against his mouth. As their lovemaking got more intense Scott's mouth move to her neck, and Kira whimpered and cried out with every thrust.

*******

Liam and Stiles pulled up in Stiles’ jeep outside Scott’s house. As per the plan, they came back two hours laters to check on progress with Scott and Kira. Two hours locked in a room together should be enough to force those two to talk, Stiles thought.

“Alright, let’s go see if they’re talking yet.” Stiles said, shutting off the engine and looking over at Liam in the front seat.

Liam was about to say something when he froze and tilted his head, like he was hearing something. Then his eyes bugged out and he swung around to face Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asked Liam with a scowl, well aware that werewolves picked up on things normal humans couldn’t.

“Um…I…I think we should come back later.” Liam replied, all flustered and still wearing that bugged out expression.

“What do you mean? You don’t think two hours is enough?” Stiles asked confused, cause two hours was the plan.

“Um yeah, I think another…” Liam stopped and jumped a little before continuing, “…another half hour or so should do it.”

"What are you on about?" Stiles asked in exasperation.

"I mean, I can hear Kira from here." Liam muttered softly, raising his eyebrows and giving Stiles a certain look.

Stiles scowled in confusion for a bit, looking at Liam like he was crazy. "What?"

"Let's just say Scott will definitely kill you if you go in there now." Liam said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, oooooooooh! Right. Um...so ah, another half hour you say?" Stiles answered all flustered while turning red.

"At least cause..." Liam stopped and jumped a little again, "...you know what? Let's make that an hour. Just to be safe." Liam finally suggested, eyes wide and nodding vigorously.

"Okay!" Stiles answered brightly, starting the jeep and immediately driving off. "Told you this plan would work." He said with a smirk to Liam as he drove.

*******

Scott held Kira close as they strived to catch their breath after what turned out to be the most intense lovemaking they've had yet. Suddenly Kira raised her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"Based on that I'd say you need to get jealous more often." Kira said with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever." Scott responded with a roll of his eyes, causing Kira to giggle.

"I love you." Kira whispered softly, suddenly serious.

Scott looked back down at her and moved closer to whisper against her lips, "And I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this final chapter was worth the wait lol

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my second Scira fanfic, and takes place a few weeks after The Kitsune Returns. What happens when Kira defies Scott and goes downtown with Brian? Hmmm, tune in to the next chapter to find out lol  
> *hint* sword fight *hint*


End file.
